random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Untitled.txt: the adventures of some idiots
(Placeholder name) is a story made by BainTheCool, Coolmax260 and Squirrel719 about a scenario where an asteroid hits Austria on 2nd March 2017, killing everyone in Europe. However 10 PB Wikia users survive, but they are teleported to a 2030 version of the Isle of Man. All of Europe is either a charred desert or a cold desert. Outside of Europe the rest of the world is suffering famine and a 5m sea level rise. The teleportation is magic, and without warning. A random object near us and our clothes are teleported. A few underground archives such as the Seed Vaults across Europe survive, but that is all. Austria is completely molten. Asteroid Impact The asteroid hit Austria at 9:00 PM UTC 2nd March 2017, 12 hours after the characters were teleported. The astroid wipes out almost all of Europe. Search efforts are made for survivers in underground bases and miracle cases and about 1000 are recovered. The north pole's ice sheets are serverely damaged, leading to an instant 10m sea level rise. Earth's temperature becomes unstable due to nuclear winter (Asteroid debris blocking the sun). In 2030 it is much colder in most places, meaning that the sea level was able to drop another 5 metres, but the recovered land won't be used until the climate fully stabilises. Earth's countries are attempting to work together, but they disagree on some things (TBA) Some surviving Europeans have recreated countries for their ethnicity, however Germany, Switzerland, Poland, and Austria are exclusion zones because their landscape is so distorted and regrowing plants is useless at the moment in those areas. Isle of Man remains uninhabited, some animals and plants have regrown there slightly more successfully compared to the rest of Europe Characters & Items they are teleported with A random object nearby to the character at the time of teleportation is teleported (And anything they are touching, including their clothes but excluding furniture and floor). They are teleported at 9:00 AM UTC 2nd March 2017 *BainTheCool - useless item that becomes of value at the end maybe *Squirrel719 - His duvet as he was sleeping at the time of teleportation *XO Mapping (Coolmax260) - An atlas and some other books as he was near a bookcase at the time *Croatian Nationalist (South) - Some relgious (Orthadox) artefacts as he was at church *Italian Myserious Contributor - A drinking cup full of water *Antonio12ITA - A bucket (He was gardening), it contains some potatoes *TinandCopper (Broitsaprankbro) - His computer harddrive as his computer broke and he took the harddrive out. It contains many chat screenshots and shitposts that we have posted (we don't know this until the end) *Luki1223 - Backpack as he was at school, it only has paper and pencils inside though *Genny - His lunchbox as he was at school *Smyterat - A knife and a plate with toast as he was making toast Plot Prologue Everyone is in Discord Chat as normal (Except the 10 users above). Redeye (Phoenician) is looking at Huffington Post stories to mock. He comes across one that says "ASTEROID GOING TO HIT EARTH!" and everyone makes fun of it. However they find out that BBC and loads of other trustworthy media sites are posting it at once, and the asteroid seems to be hitting Austria, it is not as big as the asteroid that hit the dinosaurs in 66 MYA. Everyone seems to panic and some users disappear from chat in attempt to warn their families... Chapter 1 The 10 characters above are teleported to Isle of Man in 2030 (They do not know this yet, neither do they know about the asteroid). Category:Stories